


A place to throw something into the microwave.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, Morning, Overslept, rushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “I have it down to a science.”“I don’t trust you and science.”





	A place to throw something into the microwave.

** A place to throw something into the microwave. **

“Just throw it in!” He was reaching for the travel mugs, ends of his undone tie fluttering around him. “Twenty seconds and they’ll be warm enough.”

Spencer frowned but did as he’d been ordered as fast as he could. “If they explode, I’m not cleaning it up!” He shoved the microwave door shut and began hopping on one foot while pulling a shoe on the other.

“I have it down to a science.”

“I don’t trust you and science.”

“We can argue about this in the car.” Aaron looked around. “Where’s Jack. Jack!”

“I’m here!” The seven-year-old appeared, looking the most together of all of them. “Why are you and Spence not dressed?”

“We…” Spencer started and trailed off.

“Overslept. I forgot to set my alarm.” Aaron jumped in just as the microwave beeped. “I made poptarts, go to the car. Hurry!”

“Who made the poptarts?”

Aaron shoved a mug into Spencer’s empty hand. “We can argue about that in the car too.”

Spencer frowned but grabbed his bag, one shoe still in his hand, and trailed after Aaron to the car. “I thought the sex was supposed to come after the fighting, not before.”

Jack looked up from the open car door. “What’s sex?”

All of the car doors slammed shut as Aaron started the engine. “Something that Spencer will only have memories of from now on.”

“Hey!” Spencer shot, indignantly. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“We’ll argue about that later too.”

 


End file.
